


Not Broken, Just Bent

by tilldawn



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 05:07:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2256960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tilldawn/pseuds/tilldawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Kate's family has been destroyed by the events of the Titty Twister, she thinks she is alone. It isn't until Seth Gecko walks out the front doors of Culebra nest that she knows she has a chance. They go off together, and their feelings build up until one night their relationship changes forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Broken, Just Bent

How did this happen? This horrible blur of a day is churning in Kate's mind, as she stands outside the hell hole only she escaped. She keeps seeing her Daddy's eyes turning a reptilian yellow, right before he forces her to plunge the stake into his no longer beating heart. All she can do is scream. Scream for the loss of her Father, and the betrayal of her brother. She can't even force herself to think about what she will do now, alone and terrified in the middle of Mexico. Kate walks to the RV and slumps down on the side trying to figure out a plan of action to survive seeing as she doesn't have the RV keys. Her mind goes blank and all she can do is cry. 

The next thing she knows, the doors to the bar open, and she gets ready to run. 

"Kate?!" yells Seth. 

By hearing the voice of the other Gecko brother, she stops dead in her tracks. A feeling of relief and also pain washes over her. She should hate this man, its his fault that her family is dead. But she can't bring herself to even feel angry, throwing caution to the wind Kate runs to Seth and hugs him like she would never see another human again. 

"Kate where is Scott and your Father?" Seth asks. 

She says it the only way she can, "They're dead."

"Oh God. I'm so sorry Kate, you have to know I never meant for this to happen. I only wanted to keep my brother and I safe, and your family was a means to an end. But despite how it seemed, not for one minute did I wish any harm for you or them."

Kate takes all this in, still while rapped up in his arms, and she knows he is being sincere. She wants to be able to blame this all on him, but something inside her won't let her be callous and vengeful. She takes a minute to breathe in Seth's musk, he smelled like death and sweat, but it is somehow comforting to her. 

Seth releases from his tight grip around her waist, and looks her in the eyes. He looks her up and down, and it is the first time he notices all the blood that has stained the preachers daughter's clothes. He breaks the silence, "Would you like to come with me?". For a moment she thinks she sees a glimmer of hope in his cloudy brown eyes, and she would do anything to see it again, so she makes a choice. 

Kate thinks for a second, and replies, "Seeing as we're all we've got now, I guess I could offer you my company." She could see relief wash over his face, and wondered if he had seen the same in her, because she doubts that she could hide any emotion she is feeling right now. 

Seth smiles and says, "Well then what are you waiting for Katie-cakes? I don't want to be in this shit hole any longer so lets get a move on." 

She follows him to the nearest functioning vehicle, which just so happens to be a two seater truck that looks older than her. Seth takes off his shirt and wraps it around his hand to break a window. She knows she shouldn't look at him, but she can't help it. Her eyes are glued to his body, she mentally roams over the plains of his back, and makes a mental note of the contrast of his black arm tattoo to his bronzed skin. Kate knows she has been looking to long, but she is so caught up in the beauty of his body, how every scar visible tells a story, and his muscles flex and tighten as he finishes hot-wiring the car. Her train of thought is interrupted by Seth clearing his throat and looking directly at her. 

"Like what you see?" Seth jokes with a playful smirk, but in Katie's head all she can think about is how correct that statement is. She recovers in her momentary lapse of staring at Seth Gecko's body like a hungry animal and jumps in the passenger seat. She watches the sign for the Titty Twister out the back window of the truck as Seth pulls out of the shitty dirt lot. For around an hour the car is silent, only occasional glances were spared, Kate's may have been more lingering than his, and she prays to God that he doesn't notice her marveling at his stubble and high cheekbones. 

"So where exactly are we going Seth?"

Seth thinks about this question for a second and says, "Not back to the States."

It pains Kate thinking that she isn't going home, but remembers she doesn't have anything to go back to. Instead she shuts here eyes and lets a dreamless sleep overcome her. 

* * *

 

Kate wakes up to Seth poking her in the truck outside some shit hole motel that Seth must have come across and deemed good enough for the time being. They get out of the car and Seth leads them to the room he paid for. He opens the door with the keycard and she sees its fairly basic, but it only has one bed. 

"Oh shit. Umm well I could take the floor tonight if that makes you comfortable." Seth says with a sort of smirk that makes her feel things she's never for Kyle. She enters the room and closes the door. 

A little too eagerly Kate says, "No thats okay, it doesn't bother me at all." He gives her a surprised look and a short laugh.

"And on that note I'm going to take a shower." Kate walks over to the bathroom door, and as she goes to turn the knob, she hears Seth ask "Hey how old are you Katie?"

"I turned 18 two days ago, why do you ask?"

"No reason, but hey I saw a liquor store down the street from here, so when you're in the shower I'm going to get some booze." and with that she was alone in the room. She strips off her blood soaked clothes and goes into the bathroom, she avoids the mirror and hops into the small and cramped shower. When she gets out, her skin is red from her incessant scrubbing, as if it would wash away all that had happened. She wraps a shabby towel around her and leaves the bathroom, and immediately sees Seth sitting on the bed with a bottle of Jack. He tosses a pair of shorts and a t-shirt at her, and she changes into them under her towel. She notices Seth staring at her, but he doesn't stop, its almost exhilarating knowing that he is watching. He has this look in his eyes like he's restraining himself, but Kate refuses to believe that its because he is attracted, she thinks he looks as her as a child, but she couldn't be more wrong. She crawls over him to sit on the bed and tries to figure out how to break the tension, "Can I have some of that?" Kate asks Seth, while motioning to the bottle of Jack in his hands. 

"You're underage Kate, what kind of man would I be if I let a minor get shit-faced with me?"

"Hey we're in Mexico, and I'm 18. I mean if it's legal for me to have sex then it should be legal for me to get drunk." The second Kate says this she feels like she's said too much.  

Seth's pupils dilate and his eyes turn dark, "Fine, but don't complain to me when your head is in the toilet tomorrow morning." Kate and Seth share the rest of the bottle, until Seth deems that she is smashed enough for one night and cuts her off. She falls asleep 20 minutes later with her head laid in his lap, and an old western playing on the TV. 

It is the first time he notices how beautiful she really is, even asleep she looks angelic, and decides then and there, in that shitty motel room that he was never going to lose her. She would be his, and he would be hers. He just needs to wait for the right time, he needs her to want him. 

* * *

 

He was right, because she woke up the next morning curled up to Seth with a pounding headache and a nauseous stomach. But there's more, she feels something jabbing her in the ass. She turns slightly to see what it is, and Seth groans, a noise that shoots to her core. Kate knows very well what is poking her in the ass, and suddenly she doesn't even feel the hangover. She rolls over and is face to face with Seth Gecko's gorgeous sleeping face. She takes a minute to memorize every inch of his brooding face, from the way that his eyebrows curve, to the planes of his face, dark stubble, and finally his lips. Without thinking she traces the outline of his bottom lip, and she hears a low growl rumble in his chest that send shivers down her spine, and he becomes impossibly hard. So as quietly and gently as she can, she untangles herself from his embrace and tiptoes to the bathroom. She cranks the shower to cold, strips and steps under the stream of freezing water, hoping it would calm down her libido. Kate silently prays to god that Seth wasn't awake during her all too frequent lapse of judgement.

What she doesn't know is that he was awake the whole time. Feeling her breath on his face, and her body rubbing against his. She had made him harder than he had ever been before in his whole life. 

Days go by and they don't talk about it, they just continue their routine of Seth pulling smalltime jobs to get by, and the unspoken longing looks continue. Things go on like this for a while, she catches him looking, but they never talk about it. So, Kate decides to raise the stakes. Over the next month, she becomes more daring, wearing clothes that show just a little too much cleavage, or wears this pair of cutoff shorts that leave little to the imagination. She doesn't think it's working until one night out that got out of control. 

Kate begs Seth for weeks if he will take her to a club, and he always says the same thing, "Why get drunk in a crowded room of sweaty people, when you can get drunk with me?". That was basically his way of shutting her up but one Friday night it doesn't work. Kate spent the entire day pleading that Seth take her out, "I just want to have fun for God's sake! Please take me, I'm old enough and I want to feel normal for once. I want to be an 18 year old having fun and dancing until the sun comes up." 

When she looks up at him with those hazel eyes, he knows he can't refuse. "God Damn Kate! I will take you, but you will not leave my sight, and by the way I am a terrible dancer." Kate gives a sort of squeal of delight and wraps her arms around his neck and hugs him, but it definitely isn't the kind of hug she would give her Father or Scott, or even Kyle. It was so much more, and Kate found herself not wanting to let go. She regains her composure to give him a kiss on the cheek and runs to the bathroom to change into a dress she's been saving for two months. 

Seth doesn't entirely know why he gave in, but he knows that this will be an eventful night. But if another man touches her, he better pray to god that Seth Gecko doesn't shoot him point blank right there. While Seth thinks tonight over, he doesn't notice Katie come out of the bathroom until she clears her throat to get his attention. She's wearing a skin tight black dress that shows off every inch of Kate's body, and Seth thinks his head is about to explode. He quite literally stares at her with his mouth open, and everything he has wanted to do to her comes flooding into his mind. "So you like?" asks Kate with a sly grin on her face. 

All he could manage to say was "I.. Umm… Lets go." And with that they were off to the nearest club in town. 

* * *

 

Kate can't say that the club was exactly how she expected, but it was close enough. You could hear the house music playing from the street, and the club was packed with people either at the bar or out on the dance floor. She doesn't remember the last time she was so excited, she looks back at Seth and he takes her hand, leading her to the bar. He orders a gin and tonic for her and a whiskey straight up for himself in broken Spanish. When the bar tender delivers their drinks, he brings a martini with him and places it in front of Kate. 

"We didn't order this," says Seth. 

The bar tender looks directly at Kate and says, "Its from the blond gringo at the other end of the bar." Seth leans over the bar and looks over, he sees the tourist the bartender told Kate about and sharply says, "You tell him that the girl's with me, and that he better not come near her." The bartender looks over Kate and then back to Seth and agrees to tell the college boy hands off. Seth looks down at Kate, and sees a look of disbelief on her face. 

"Why did you do that? I am perfectly capable of handling a guy that may happen to be interested in me!"

This makes Seth livid, and he is sure that she has no idea what she is doing to him, especially by saying that. Without saying a word, he pulls her out on the dance floor and  places an almost uncomfortable grip on her hips. They start swaying to the music, and it finally dawns on her that she may be getting a little in over her head, but it is too late for that. because the next thing she knows Seth is flipping her around so he is facing her, and the look in his eyes is pure lust, the kind of look that makes Kate's stomach drop from anticipation. Seth's voice is low and strained when he speaks, "Kate, do you have a fucking clue what you are doing to me? Well you do now, seeing as you can feel it pressed up against your stomach." And she does, she feels his hard on straining his jeans and poking her right beneath her belly button. She looks down between their moving bodies and sees his pants tented and is overcome with her own lust, and she knows that there is no turning back. She grabs him by the hair, pulls him down, and kisses him as passionately she can. Seth grips her back with one hand and starts to snake up her dress with the other she gasps and he plunges his tongue into her mouth. The feel of his calloused hands on her thighs snaps her back to reality, she pulls back and with all the restraint she can gather whispers, "We need to get the fuck out of here." Kate grabs his hand and pulls him out the front door of the club. On the way back to their room they stop every few seconds to ravage each other's mouths and run their hands down each other's bodies. Seth realizes that this is getting them nowhere and he picks her up and carries her the rest of the way, until he kicks in the door, and she slams it shut. Kate took this as another opportunity to shove him up against the door, and basically jump him, planting sweaty and heated kisses from his mouth to his adam's apple. 

He pushes her away to say, "Sweetie if you keep up like this we won't even make it to the bed."

Kate walks over to the bed, pulls off her thong, and throws it at him. "I'll show you mine if you show me yours." Kate says, trying to hide her inexperience and nerves. This fuels his flames of want, and he rips off his shirt, showing the large expanse of the black tattoo that runs up his arm and over his shoulder. In two strides Seth is above her, and is pulling the tight dress over her arms. He lays her down and kisses from her neck, stopping to grab ahold of her breast and suck it into his deliciously sinful mouth, and she can't help but let out a strangled moan. He continues down to the insides of her thighs, "You are the most beautiful thing I have seen in my whole life Kate." He looks up at her from between her legs, and it is the most erotic thing Kate fuller has seen in her entire life. 

"Are you sure you're ready for this Katie-cakes? Are you sure you want me to be the first?" asks Seth. 

"I have been aching for you since you hot wired that shitty old truck outside the club from hell."

This is all the convincing Seth needs, they make eye contact as he inches his way up her body with kisses, and runs his down the flat planes of her stomach. "Have you ever come Katie?" questions Seth. She shakes her head no, and he replies, "Get ready to call out my name, I'm gonna make you see stars and forget your own name. He slips his fingers down into her heat and hits a spot that Katie had never even discovered before, and in seconds she's panting and trembling under Seth Gecko's fingers. She can feel pressure rising as Seth touches her and buries his head into her neck and gives her the biggest hickey of her entire life. The feeling of his teeth scraping against her skin has her on the brink, and just as she is about to fall over the edge he stops. 

In turn, Kate unzips his pants in one motion and grabs ahold of him. His eyes close, and he hisses like he is in pain so Katie lets go, afraid that she might have hurt him in some way. Seth takes this opportunity to flip her over so he is hovering above her, he looks her in the eyes with a look of pure love an adoration. He leans down to her ear and whispers, "I need you more than I have needed anything in my whole fucking life." She opens her legs for him, and takes him in her hand to position him, and he thrusts inward. They moan in unison, never taking their eyes off each other. He gives her a minute to adjust to his size, an then starts moving at a painfully slow pace. He is completely caught off guard when she slams her hips into his, bringing them both dangerously close to completion. He thrusts harder and faster, determined to watch her come as he does, he can see the pleasure on her face, and it encourages him. "Don't you dare stop Seth, God Seth! Fuck!" Kate yells from below him. He changes his angle and hits something inside Kate that pushes her over the edge, and seeing the pleasure he's given her, causes Seth to come the hardest he has ever. 

He rolls over, and pulls her into him. Kate lets out a sated sigh against Seth's neck, and he turns to her, so they are face to face. They smile at each other, and Seth leans into her, "I love you Kate. I love you like I've never loved another being. I don't think I could bear to be apart from you, so if you choose to be with me, its us against the world. No going back, just us." 

Kate runs her hand down his stomach and looks into his eyes, "You are the only person I have ever truly wanted. It's us against the world." They both fall asleep that night happy for the first time in months, they were in love, and nothing could destroy that. 


End file.
